Who need's KC?
by Sarahsota
Summary: K.C finally realises how much better life was with Clare, but it seems she has moved onto some 11th grader dressed in all black. See as K.C finds out about Eli, and what proceeds. One-shot PURE Eclare! Don't you just love the couple?
1. Who Need's KC?

Who needs K.C?

By Sarahsota

K.C ran through the halls at top speed, his orange and brown skateboard bag flopping over one shoulder. He crashed into a couple people, muttered a quick "Sorry!", as he earned some infuriated glances, but continued to speed around the hall, the green lockers passing him in a blur. That's when he finally saw her; his goal.

"CLARE!" He bellowed, and a startled auburn-haired Clare turned around from her locker, and K.C slammed into the locker right beside her own, forcing her to jump.

"K.C! Goodness, are you okay?" She asked, helping him off the ground he now became acquainted to.

"Yeah, I'm fine, well, I guess I am, or I'm crazy—who knows." he let out in huffs. Clare looked at him as if he was being preposterous; K.C rolled his eyes and tugged at her arm.

"Come, we've got to talk." The two went swiftly into a desolate space, and K.C looked at Clare, adoration from the past still in his eyes.

"Clare, you still look beautiful." He began, as Clare scratched her neck awkwardly. A blush didn't even redden her cheeks as it used to.

K.C was a little confused by the lack of the reaction, but continued. "Look, Clare, ever since I broke up with you and started with Jenna, things went all bad. First the thing with the coach, then cheating on the exam, and then I keyed Mr. A's car. I just feel so angry, all the time! I never was like that with you. We had are problems, sure, but it wasn't as bad at this. Things are getting better for me, I'm turning things around, living with my mom, and I think, that maybe…we should give it a go again." He looked at Clare, his eyes pleading, but Clare knew her answer.

Clare was a little involved with someone else at the moment, even if it wasn't official. "Um, K.C, look, you're really sweet, trying to mend things, but I..."

Suddenly a happy voice came from behind K.C, and Clare's face got brighter in glow.

"Hey, English partner, wanna go grab some lunch? Embarrass ourselves a bit in the process?"

Clare giggled a tad, and K.C turned around to see Eli. As Eli saw K.C, his grin faltered for a moment.

"Unless you're busy at this current date." Eli looked at K.C hard; Eli knew what happened between the two, so he didn't appreciate him much.

"Oh, no, of course not, Eli. Lunch sounds great." Clare smiled, nearly forgetting K.C had practically confessed his feelings for her. Eli walked up, put an arm around Clare (who involuntarily flushed at his touch) and looked back at K.C.

"And what are you doing?" He raised his eyebrows at an awkward-looking K.C.

"I was just..." K.C began, but faltered after not finding words in his thick skull.

Clare looked up at Eli, who didn't look too happy at the moment. Clare wanted to be the good person and let K.C down badly, so she had to get rid of Eli.

"Eli, I'll meet you in Morty, okay?"

Eli didn't take his eyes off of K.C, but finally let out a low, jagged breath, which was hard for even Clare to hear, even though she was pressed up right against him.

"Okay. I'll see you out there." Eli smiled warmly at her, making her cheeks turn pink. K.C watched the scene with a pain in his chest, disappointment attacking his face. Eli swung his black knapsack around his shoulder and continued to walk away. As he got to the door way, he turned back around, and smirked at K.C. He then continued to point at the backwards Clare, mouthing 'Mine'. After a quick snicker, Eli continued, a soft chuckle heard in the distance.

K.C wasn't sure if he should accept this or not. He was confused, hurt, and ashamed. How is it, a boy dressed in black and skinny jeans could take Clare, the girl with strong religious beliefs and amazing writing talent, away from him? K.C wasn't going to let Clare be the one who moved on. No way.

"Morty?" K.C snickered in defense, his ego suddenly growing. "Seriously, you're with emo kid?"

Clare crossed her arms on her chest, an accusatory glare upon her delicate features.

"Yes. Morty is the name of his car. It's okay to have a little silly nonsense in your life, okay?"

"Want kind of name is Eli, anyway? It sounds like 'he lies', like he is going to lie to you." K.C sneered at innocent Clare.

"Well, he can't lie any more than YOU did. Gosh, you're such a hypocrite!" Clare screamed back at him, K.C enjoying this much more then he should.

"'Look at me, I'm Clare Edwards, I'm dating an emo kid, but I can't even insult people with saying 'God', because I am too good for that! Little miss purity ring, dating an 11th grader, what do you expect with that'?"

"You know what, K.C? You are so NOT worth it. Eli and I are just friends at the moment, nothing official. I don't say God in a rude way because I respect Him. I wear a purity ring because it's my way of life, not anyone else's. So you can just screw off and leave Eli and me alone okay? Because I can get him to stuff you into the back of that hearse if I told him to!" With that, hotheaded Miss Edwards walked down the hall, leaving a confused, immature boy left behind.

"So, how'd that go?" Eli asked, leaning against his hearse. Clare grumped over to the car, straight to the door, ignoring Eli completely. Eli rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh Eli, it was terrible. Please listen to me so I can let my feelings of sadness out?"

Clare just sent him daggers and propped into the front seat. Eli came in, and looked at her with reasoning eyes. After a few moments of quiet, Eli spoke, "Come on, I'm here to talk."

Clare looked back at him, and let out a big sigh. "K.C decides that his life would be better with me in it and expects me to drop any guy I may like so I can get back together with him! After he ditched me for Miss Girlfriend-stealer Jenna! And then he goes, and..."

Eli put a finger up to her mouth, and she looked at him with questioning eyes. "What?"

"Any guy you may like? Meaning..." Eli looked at her nervously, his calm composure disappearing to a look of sincerity.

"Uh..." Clare said, looking at Eli nervously. She looked for anything other than him she could look at. Oh, there was a speck of dirt on the window, yes, look at that.

"Clare..." he said, his pale hand overlapping hers, returning her blue orbs his way, and again that pink colour returned to her cheeks, and her breath hitched in anticipation.

"I like you too." He muttered. "Probably more than I should." Clare's lips formed a huge beam, and sent an excited look towards Eli. Eli formed that signature smirk as his, the one that could make Clare die.

"Public humiliation?" asked Clare, her hand interlocking with his.

"Public humiliation." Eli agreed, giving her hand a quick squish before it returned to the steering wheel and he revved up Morty. As they car started to move, the Degrassi, and K.C, disappearing behind them, Eli said quietly, nearly in a breath,

_"Who needs K.C?"_

___**Like it? I hope so. This was my first Degrassi fic, so please review and I may write more!**_


	2. All I Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**Long AN for you guys at the bottom!**

**All I Need**

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Ali found out that Clare and Eli had made it official, the whole school knew in mere minutes. Even the anti-grapevine had picked it up;

_Hey Degrassi-ites, Chantey here with some juicy gossip to quench all of your thirst!_

_Clare Edwards, grade 10. Braniac, vampire fan fictionist, dating Eli Goldsworthy, grade 11, Goth, dark, drives a hearse! Where did this match come from? Some say Eli was the closest thing Clare could find to a vampire, and others say she's trying to make ex-boy-footballer-player K.C jealous, who just became Degrassi's newest bachelor after ditching cheerleader Jenna. _

_Spotted: Jenna trying to lose weight in the workout room, recent blow from K.C making her un-self confident? Or is she preggos?_

_Spotted: K.C, seething with anger whenever seeing Eli in the hallways._

_More on this story later, this was you one and only Chantey Black, the best in gossip and news in Degrassi doings._

_Xoxo! _

_-Anti-grapevine._

Clare skimmed over the article, infuriation playing over her features.

"I can't believe it!" she stormed, as Ali sat on the computer beside her.

"Clare! How could you say that? You were in the anti-grapevine! I would DIE to be involved in the grapevine!" Ali looked at Clare with adoration. Her never-ending pull to popularity was a characteristic Clare never understood.

"So what? They are saying lies! Why would I want to make K.C jealous? I could get him if I wanted to right now, but I don't! How's Eli going to react to all the attention..."

The bell rang, beckoning them all to class. Ali had physics and Clare had her favourite class, English. They parted and went their separate ways and walked down the hall. Suddenly, someone tugged at her arm. Jenna stood there, her foot taping impatiently.

"What is it, Jenna? I got to get to class." Clare said, annoyed, glancing down the hall towards the door to English.

"So, you got K.C to ditch me, huh?" Jenna said accusatorily.

"No, K.C isn't worth the trouble."

"You may say that now, but I know you're still not over him, even if you're trying to get him jealous dating some emo Junior." Jenna was enjoying this as much as Eli enjoyed the colour black.

"Jenna, I really don't care what you have to say. You believe whatever you hear, you steal boyfriends, and you think you're all perfect. Just get out of my face and go meddle in someone else's life."

Clare started to stomp back to her class, only to have Jenna to pull her back.

"I'm not done with you." Jenna demanded, narrowing her eyes at Clare, her seemingly perfect face burrowed in stress.

"Well, I'm done with you, and I think everyone else is done with your crap too."

With that, Clare turned, and walked down the hall triumphantly to class; until she turned. This hall had the lockers to pretty much the entire 10th grade. Suddenly, she heard whispers. And laughs. She moved her binder up closer to her chest and clenched it close.

"Has he bitten you yet, Clare?" laughed a shorter, blonde-haired boy. His friends high-fived him and _oohed_ at his immaturity.

"Hey, Clare, you go from K.C, to a goth kid? A little low for your expectations isn't it?" sneered a snobby loud girl. Her friends laughed around with her, giving Clare judgmental looks.

_Don't care what people think. Don't care what people think. Don't care. Don't care. Just like Eli, don't care._

Clare sped down the hall, fast as she could and nearly ran into English, until she heard K.C's voice from around the corner.

"_What about $40? Come on, you can buy some new shoes!" _his voice pleaded. Clare stood against the fake cool granite wall, listening in. Chantay's shrilling laugh was heard quietly,

"_I already posted one, come on, I think I've done enough damage. No one knows who they are anyways; I bring my readers news about people like the cheerleaders. People like Sav, Holy J., and Fiona, not some random Goth kid with Clare Edwards. The only reason I could get away with it was because I fit you and Jenna in there. Although the story is getting quite a bit of buzz..."_

"_So post another one! Make Clare and Eli's relationship crumble under pressure! $50?"_

"_Why do you care so much?"_ Chantey's voice said pointedly. Clare peeked around the corner, hatred in her eyes. K.C's body straightened defensively. Chantey gave him the knowing look and walked away.

"I'll post one more, but because the public demands it, not because you're telling me to. But I'll make it a little worse than it is, okay?" she said, over her shoulder, her heels clicking away into the distance.

K.C smiled and started walking the other way.

Clare's eyes stung with hurt. The sudden realisation slapped her face with all its might; and Clare quickly ran to English before the bell rang. She headed right to her seat, not looking at Eli or anyone, Eli smiled up at her, his classic smirk laying on his lips, but first sight at Clare's distraught face, it turned into a look of anger.

"K.C?" he asked.

Clare shook her head up and down slowly. Eli got up from his seat, grabbed his backpack, and left class. Clare looked at his empty desk, her eyes blurred for a moment, and then she ran out of the class too. The back of Eli walked fearlessly in the hall. Clare ran up, trying to stop him.

"Eli! No! Back to class!" Clare pleaded.

Eli kept a hard face. Walking right up to one of the classrooms doors, the class K.C was in.

"Eli!" Clare demanded in a hiss. She ran by the bathroom so when Eli opened the classroom door she wouldn't be seen. She heard a polite knock by Eli, and Mr. Armstrong opened the door.

"Mrs. Oh would like to see K.C, please. She sent me to get him."

"Sure, Eli, K.C, get your stuff and go see Mrs. Oh." Up K.C got from his seat and out to the hall he bounded. The door closed and K.C turned to Eli.

"Mrs. Oh isn't looking for me, is she?" K.C guessed quickly staring down at Eli. Eli smirked at him, then put his finger up, right in his face,

"Listen here, K.C, I don't need you messing up Clare's life. I. Am. Dating. Her. Not rocket science, buddy. Basic English."

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything." K.C was a seemingly good liar, but Eli didn't care.

"Do you know what it's like to see her hurt face? It's about the saddest thing you can see, okay? I don't need her sad. She doesn't deserve to be sad because somehow I lucked out and got her, okay?"

"I still haven't done anything." K.C put simply, as if talking to an infant.

"Really?" Came Clare's shaky voice from the bathroom. She walked out and stood right beside Eli.

"I heard you talking to Chantey. You made them post that in the anti-grapevine? That's just stupid!"

"You've got no proof." K.C retaliated.

"I don't need proof; if you don't quit your stupidity, you'll be riding in the back of my hearse to a morgue." Eli stepped closer to K.C, attempting to tower over him.

"You, and what army?" K.C stood over him, an evil glare in his eyes. Though Eli was proud, clam, and cool all the time, fear dashed quickly in his eyes. It was evident that K.C was much stronger than Eli, and Clare knew that. As angry as she was, she figured this needed to be resolved in a humane manner, it may be they way to save Eli.

"Stop! K.C, what happened? I thought we were friends after the break-up; what's going on? Look, I'm over you, plain and simple." Clare started.

K.C just looked quietly to the ground,

"And as much as you think you aren't, you're over me too. We weren't right for each other. But, you're the big football star now, you can get anyone! You just need to wait for the right one to come around."

K.C looked up at Clare, his domain seemed unsure as what to think over this. He smiled, "This has been pretty stupid hasn't it?"

"Pretty much." Eli interjected as Clare threw her elbow into his gut.

"Look, I'll tell everyone to knock it off, I'll stop with the grapevine, and we can go back to...whatever we were before." K.C put his hand out to Clare. She took it with a smile and shook it.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking to Eli. Eli shrugged, still not warmed up to the idea about K.C being a friend. K.C sauntered off back to class.

"I just saved your butt, Eli." Clare giggled.

"Oh, I could've handled him." Eli shrugged protectively. Clare laughed at him,

"Could not, look at your knobby arms." Clare picked him arm up and let in flop back to his side.

"Fine," Eli sighed, "Your right."

"How did saying that feel?" Clare teased,

"It felt like Fitz punched me in the gut."

Clare laughed and bounded towards the doors.

"Clare? What about class?" Eli raised his eyebrows at her in question.

"I'm not getting a late slip, might as well skip." Clare shrugged, Eli smirked and followed with her, and they bounded out the door, giggling and laughing.

Eli quickly looked to her, a genuine smile on his face. And he thought deep inside, _Clare's mine, and that's All I Need._

_Hey Degrassi-ites,_

_Chantay here to apologise. The last post about Eli and Clare was totes faulty. I apologise for giving my faithful readers lies. Truth is, Eli and Clare like each other, because they do. Somehow they connected, you know, that cliché wrong-side of the town thing but totes connected? Yah, it's quite cute; I think we have a new power couple, even though they aren't seniors._

_Xoxo_

_-Anti-grapevine._

**So, what did you guys think?**

**I nearly died when I saw all the reviews! This was strictly meant for a one-shot, but because in the author's note I said ' I might write more' people thought I meant more in the story, so I wrote you another chapter anyways I think this should be the end, sorry to say. Just a little two shot :)**

**By the way, I have another one-shot, but I uploaded it at the absolute worst time, so I only got 5 reviews :P If you would like to could you go check it out? It's called 'As Long as I'm With You' just go to my profile!**

**I would like to thank my beta, even though she missed a couple of things, don't worry, I fixed them Willow!**

**Anyways, review my little pretties!**

**GTG, Degrassi starts in 10!**

**~Sarahsota**


End file.
